


Darling, I AM the Void

by Okumatte



Series: The Void Series [1]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Anti-matter, Computer comparisons, Energy Being, Headcanon, Lengthy Explanations, Living void, Matter, Mention of Ink and Error, OC, Science, void
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-05
Updated: 2017-04-05
Packaged: 2018-10-15 03:37:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10549416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Okumatte/pseuds/Okumatte
Summary: Sans and Frisk were on their way to Grillby's.... until Sans used a shortcut and a somewhat upset being stopped them from completing their jump. A quick request for Sans turns into a lengthy explanation of the universe.This is kind of one of my more interesting head-canons. It has a lot of computery comparisons (because I'm a 4th year CS student and it's a computer game so why not?). A one-shot of explanations for the void, the multiverse, and the origin of said multiverse.





	

“alright, kid. you ready to go to Grillby’s now?”

‘ _Yeah!_ ’ the young child signed with excitement, almost tasting the burger on her tongue.

“well, let’s just take a shortcut then. shall we?” Sans held out his hand to the child. She eagerly took it, looking forward to their venture to the welcoming bar.

Sans winked at her and in seconds they were…not in Grillby’s. Frisk looked around. They were surrounded by black. It looked like a void of blackness in all directions. The child looked over at Sans, still holding their hand, who looked easily confused.

“why didn’t the shortcut work….?” he whispered to himself. Frisk just gripped his hand slightly tighter and shrugged, unsure.

“Ah, I could explain that,” a voice called out from behind them. The short skeleton and tiny humana child both suddenly turned around and were met with the sight of a porcelain-skinned woman. She looked human, but also had animalistic characteristics. Her purple eyes looked like they were piercing the both of them. Purple hair in a single long pigtail trailed behind her and she wore a sleeveless lolita dress with long gloves, tights, and rocking-horse shoes, all in a black and deep purple motif with plenty of lace and bows. Somehow, she had managed to acquire tea and sweets. Some strange detached hands floated through the void, holding her tea pot and the sweet treats. At their stares, she smiled, bleach-white pointed teeth visible and her strangely thin purple, reptilian tail changed positions. Frisk and Sans kept staring, a million questions racing through their minds.

Why was there some strange lady in the void? Why did they look so strange? Why was she just nonchalantly drinking tea and eating sweets in the void? And why was she dressed similarly to muffet?

“Ah, I see you are confused. Why don’t you sit?” she gestured to where they were standing, but they saw no seats. She seemed slightly bothered with their stares and delicately took a drink of her tea, licking her lips with a strange split tongue.

“Well? I said please sit!” she repeated her phrase, slightly more forceful but not rudely. Sans and Frisk just continued staring at her dumbfounded. She sighed, and sat down on….nothing? She crossed her legs and looked at the two pointedly. They tried sitting down and found themselves, strangely, on solid seats.

“There, now isn’t that better?” The strange woman took another sip of her tea. “Now, back to explaining why you’re here. I was waiting for you to come back, Sans. I have a complaint.”

“a…complaint?”

“Yes darling, a complaint. Now, it has come to my attention that your dimensional box has a rather pungent item in it.”

Sans quickly pulled out his phone and looked in the box. “my sock?”

“That would be it.”

“any reason you’re stopping me in the void for that?”

“Let me explain this darling because I only want to explain it once. This is my place and you will get your dirty, pungent clothing articles out of it. I can deal with most things, but dirty socks and underwear are simply items I refuse to house. Remember, your dimensional box may link to the void and be a great place to keep items, but there are some items the void simply should not have to house!”

It was at this point that Frisk decided to intervene. ‘ _You said it was your place, but how can you own all of it? Isn’t the void just empty space?_ ’

The woman sighed in frustration, her gloved hand daintily performing a ‘hand-to-face’ maneuver while a disembodied hand held her tea and her other hand supported her elbow.

“No matter how many universes I get stuck with, I’ll still never understand how you never learn about the void fully. The void, as you call it, is not just a bunch of empty space. And I don’t need to own it, it’s my body!” she exclaimed.

“wait, wait, wait. lady, isn’t your body this frilly purple amalgamation of human and monster? how can you be the void anyhow? it’s so massive!”

“I believe you have the incorrect word, Sans. Massive is not the word for a place devoid of mass. It is a large space, but not a massive one. And this form is but a creation to emulate the sensations and feelings of those with mass. I quite like Muffet’s clothing style, but also very much enjoy the sensation of being human and having quite a bit of mass. But make no mistake, Sans, my soul is not housed in this puppet of a body. And the void is not massive, but just energy. I am but a soul with an immense energy that surrounds me as a body of sorts.”

“so let’s say that you are in fact the void.”

“Yes, well, I am.”

“are you a monster?”

“Yes I am, Sans. I am a boss monster who is powerful enough to not need any mass. I am a purely magical being, comprised entirely of energy”

“so, assuming all this is true, what is to stop you from controlling us? and you are even letting us use your body to store things and teleport among other things? sems too good to be true. there’s gotta be a catch.”

“I assume you will not take the sock away until I give you a fitting history lesson?”

Sans winked knowingly “you assumed right!”

She sighed and adjusted herself, getting comfy. “Well then, darling, prepare yourself for a history lesson first!”

“As I am the void, I exist in a universe from its start-”

“wait, a void, not the void?”

“Try not to interrupt dear, I’ll be getting there eventually,” she said, cheery smile still covering her face but with a slight tone of annoyance. Sans took the hint to shut up.

“So as I was saying, I exist in a universe from it’s start. There are many voids in many universes across the multiverse, but as I said previously, I will get back to that later. Each void has a purpose in their appointed universe.”

“We exist to separate the universe’s matter from the universe’s antimatter.” Sans’s eyes stretched wide at this. He fully understood the implications of the separation of the two and the possible results of the said removal of that separation.

“Such a system would only work with beings of purely energy, you know,” she sighed into her seemingly never-empty tea-cup. “But such an existence is somewhat lonely. Most voids have the capability to see into their current universes, but not all do,” she stated somberly. “However, I am getting off track! Let us continue with the lesson!” she brightened up, no longer phased by the topic.

“Either way, my job is to balance the universe I suppose. The best way to do so is to reverse the coordinates of matter and antimatter across a 3-dimensional coordinate axis with the center of my body corresponding to 0,0,0 and covering an entire axis. As for the 4th dimension, time, that is where I come in the most. It is my job to move around the anti-matter in accordance to the living, or material world’s, matter. It’s interesting and very rare, but in some universes the anti-matter is sentient instead. It never changes that all of the surviving universes only have either anti-matter or matter imbued with the energy of the living, however. Both sides moving is chaos and often the void in those universes cannot control it. We cannot control living beings, you know, only guide the lifeless particles in order to mirror the living’s whims.”

Sans was silenced, utterly enraptured by the information, while Frisk was rather confused but decided not to interrupt something that Sans was so enthralled with. It was rare to see him being anything besides mildly apathetic.

“Any questions, darlings?”

Sans raised his hands.

“so how do you handle matter in the void?”

“Good question dearie. Matter in the void is very difficult. It is still being reflected over the 3-coordinate axis, but if it nears the center could result in an explosion that may or may not kill me. Voids’ souls tend to reside at the center purely for the reason of detecting such possible anomalies. So basically, we allow matter in, but only under our own watchful eye and we aim to keep the matter as far away from the center as we continue to balance the anti-matter on the other side of the void. Another problem is when one’s matter decides to interact with another’s anti-matter. As I usually have no time or desire to waste resources discovering if the specific matter and antimatter will react, as sometimes that too is different in different universes, I tend to spend most of my energy shuffling around items in the void. However, I cannot easily purge items without a pathway. That’s why I cannot just purge your sock and I cannot simply purge you right now. I cannot create a pathway within myself, I can only simply control what’s already there.”

“basically you’re saying that you are controlled by the whims of the other living creatures?”

“Essentially.”

“and you’re granting me access to travel through you? ...man, that sounds wrong,” the woman giggled as he blushed abashedly.

“Yes, darling. I do not mind. However, in this instance, I do not want to use this body for experiencing life while that sock is anywhere near me. I am disgusted by it,” her face scrunched up in distaste and she finally abandoned her tea, apparently so disgusted that she could not possibly ingest anything else.

“alright, so you were going to tell me about other voids?”

“Ah yes. There are a set number of void beings available in the universe.”

“wait, what?”

“I know it must be surprising, but there are exactly 4294967296, or 232 different void beings. There is also one being, called the anti-void, that is essentially different from us. The dear even has a different purpose in life. I know you’re also questioning the number, but the only information I could find was that it is the exact number as the upper bound in an unsigned, 32-bit integer in a computer.”

“strange,” was all Sans replied with.

“Curious, is it not? Either way, let’s continue with my lesson. For there is much more to learn! I am so glad to be talking to someone so willing to learn after so long!” she smiled genuinely, taking a cookie from another of her disemboweled hands, yet another hand offering some to her guests. Sans politely refused, while frisk grabbed one of each kind, grateful for the treats.

“Sans, do you know much about computers?”

“um… just a couple of basics. nothing complex though, why?”

“Strangely, much of the void being’s existence can be traced back to some computer analogy. Now, deary, do you know what a variable is?”

“it holds some sort of data, right?” the void-being looked over at Frisk’s face and realized that she would need more explanation.

“Frisk, darling, just imagine those equations in school, yes? The ‘x’ equals something, right? Well, ‘x’ is a variable! In the computer world, you just usually have to tell the system what it will hold. In that way, you can always call it by name! You can change it later and still just call it by name and the computer will know what it’s holding.” she paused to see Frisk was somewhat following. “Alright, now Sans, just as a variable with an integer type will hold an integer, what do you think a universe type would hold?”

“a universe would be the obvious answer.”

“Precisely, dear. Now, do you know of pointers?” she asked, sounding simply giddy at getting to explain her findings.

“nope.”

“Pointers are a type of variable used in computers. They hold a memory address to a place where a variable is held. That way, it’s easy to access the variable at any time. Its benefit is that it is small and quick. Now, imagine that the multi-verse has 232 pointers.”

Sans looked up at her, intrigued. “one for each void? Each void being points to a universe?”

“Precisely! We are the pointers to your universe.We are the connectors of a universe to a multi-verse! Now, what do you know about arrays?”

“aren’t they a bunch of data in a row?”

“That’s a good enough explanation, darling. As a basic type, arrays need a size. They need to be declared with some kind of integer to tell a computer their size so that it can save the internal space for usage. Let’s say, for instance, they were declared with an unsigned integer with 32-bit architecture.”

“and you’re saying the data that the array is holding is… pointers? or void-beings I suppose?”

“Yes, splendid. You understand! I knew you were one of the ones more likely to!” she cheered.

“so…how are you assigned a universe to point to?”

“Oooh, a tricky one to explain. How familiar are you with hash functions?”

“not at all. I understand the function part though. it’s where you always get the same output when you input the same input.”

“Yes, hash functions have to do with that principle. In essence, a value is put in, and a specific value is put out. For hash functions, their goal is to generate a key.”

“a key?”

“Yes, a key. Imagine you have a phone number, say 123-456-7890, that you wish to put into a phone-book with a name, but you want to quickly retrieve who’s number it is without going through each phone number.”

“so, caller ID?”

“Yes, you know the number, but not the name. How will you find the name with only the phone book?”

“dunno”

“Now, imagine there was a function you could put the number through and get a unique page number out on the other side?”

“that would be a lot easier.”

“It would reduce the time of accessing the person’s name significantly, would it not?”

“what happens if the page is full because too many people’s phone numbers came back with that page number?”

“Well, it depends on the algorithm, but in the universe’s case, it simply goes to the next page and continues flipping pages until it has a free spot to place the number and name. If you have a lot of phone numbers doing that, it will still be quicker to start on that page then go through the whole book in hopes of finding something.”

“okay, I think I get it.”

“Ah, I love the quick learners.”

“so the multiverse is running each universe through a function to determine where to place it in the array of void-beings. and if that void-being is busy ‘pointing’ to another universe, then it will just keep going through void-beings until it can find one that is unoccupied.”

“Yes, you got it darling.”

“Alright, so what happens when all of the void beings have a universe?”

“the universe makes it to the end of the array, goes to the beginning of the array, and eventually reaches its starting point”

“then?”

She smiled sadly. “The void-being at that spot, or index as they would call it, would have to decide what to do.”

“oh? how do they do that?”

She sighed. “You know that moment that a computer won’t let you do anything else until you’ve made a choice? Like when you want to close a changed file, but if your only choices are to save the changes over the old file or cancel and close the program. Essentially, both universes pause until the void-being has made a decision. The universe they don’t choose has no separation between matter and anti-matter and end up being obliterated. There is still energy there, but only until that energy is used to create another universe and the hash-function assignment begins anew. It is a difficult choice and entirely depends on the void-being in question. I know some who believe that the old universes are more worthy to live, partially because of the being’s desire to not lose their hard work on maintaining it. Others believe that all young universes should get a chance to enjoy being physical instead of only the horrors of a purely energy-filled world. It truly depends on their experiences,” she was looking away from both her captive students at this point. Then Sans decided to speak up, quietly.

“so, what happens when you die?” he reluctantly asked.

“The universe dies and some of it’s energy is used to re-incarnate the void-beings. Some of us remember all of our past lives while others do not. There is a surprising amount of diversity between us, which often leads to a surprising amount of diversity among universes beyond just the difference in their creation. Our emotions from how we died can also influence the universe, strangely enough. One time I was so enraged after I re-incarnated that I had an alphys-swapfell universe.”

Sans raised his eyebrow at that.

She sighed, realizing she would have to tell him about some other universe themes too.

“Imagine a universe where everyone is very violent. That’s a fell universe. Now imagine that major personalities are switched. That’s a swap universe. Undyne and Alphys are swapped in these. So imagine a big, burly dinosaur in a violent world where every-one kills.”

Sans shook his, head, his face giving away his reluctance to the idea.

“Now imagine that everyone is Alphys.”

Frisk choked on their cookie. They pointed at themself.

“Yep”

They pointed at Sans.

“Also yes.”

Frisk looked wide eyed at the floor and had both hands on the sides of her head, upset at just the though. Sans just cringed.

“But we are getting of topic, darlings. Essentially, voids are immortal beings. We’re boss monsters who reincarnate. Now, I know what you’re thinking, what about procreation?”

Sans looked startled by the idea. No, no he actually hadn’t thought of that.

“wait, you can procreate?”

“I was surprised too, but I actually know that a void had a child. With a human no less. I wonder if she will reincarnate into a purely energy being or not?” the woman mused, a familiar look on her face. Her interest for such a thing was based entirely in scientific curiosity. This woman was a thinker, not a feeler. She reminded him of someone whose name he forgot.

“And for some reason, almost all void beings are feminine. I theorize it is because every being, void or not, learns in some way. I am no exception. I am just glad that I retain my memories through each reincarnation so I do not need to re-learn. Then again, I wouldn’t even know what I had lost. What a pitiful existence that would be. Back on topic, females are the mothers in species, as that is the definition of being the female sex. I theorize that most voids being female is to make us actually protect the universes as they were our children, otherwise what would be no reason for us to act at all. If we were lethargic, the universes would simply self destruct as soon as they were made. Maybe the multi-verse was like that in the beginning and re-incarnations that started to gain traits more associated with females became the defaults because they weren't’ constantly being reincarnated. Kind of like evolution in way. The one with the best way to preserve itself prevails. The beneficial trait just happened to be a strange motherly attachment to the universes.”

Sans was still listening in rapt attention and the void being chuckled at Frisk, who was now sleeping soundly.

“that’s all so… interesting” Sans said, genuine wonder in his voice. “there’s one thing you haven’t explained though. the anti-void.”

“With that point, let me go back to the computer talk. When a pointer has nothing to point to, it is said to point to null, or as we call it, void.”

Sans nodded.

“so, after this entire explanation, where do you think the origin of the multi-verse is?”

Sans just looked at the woman questioningly. She had pinpointed such a complex thing?

“I will remind you that I have been around since what I would assume is the beginning of time and have retained all my memories since. You think I would not be able to pinpoint such a thing?” she exclaimed, seemingly reading his mind.

Sans just shrugged, willing her to explain more.

“The anti-void is just that, the opposite of null and void. It cannot be null, as it is a pointer to the beginning of the multi-verse array.”

Sans eyes widened, even more interested.

“If the anti-void ever became a void, the entire multi-verse would collapse. Fortunately, the anti-void also re-incarnates like the rest of us.”

“so the anti-void is alive too?”

“Yes, but the anti-void is very bored. The poor dear’s sole purpose is to point the hashed universes on their way. She does not need to balance, nor create the universes. There is actually a being who does that too.”

Sans raised his eyebrows at this.

“The being is often called Ink, short for Ink Sans.”

Sans looked the most shocked yet, despite all of the interesting knowledge he had already learned.

“Yes Sans, you are always part of the blueprint of every universe. Beings are selfish and like to insert themselves into their creations and the universe maker is no exception. There is also an inverse of him, called Error Sans, who is essentially like the antimatter to matter. He destroys universes. He and Ink are evenly matched beings who cannot destroy each other. It’s quite an interesting balance. He is often the cause of reincarnations and keeps the universes from causing too many voids from deciding between universes, keeping the universes eternally cycling. Unfortunately, I do not think they have paused enough in their eternal creation destruction cycle to analyze themselves as beings. Thus, the universe keeps cycling, the anti-void being pointing it onward through the infinite cycle.” she smiled as her explanation ended. She looked almost sad to see the time gone.

“this is all so… so….”

“Astronomically intriguing?”

“exactly what I was going to say! you’re like a mind-reader!”

“Haha, I cannot read minds Sans. I just know many things.” and with that, the woman began drinking her tea once again.

“well, I suppose we best be on our way…” he stood, grabbing the still sleeping Frisk. “that explanation was simply eye-opening. will I....ever see you again?”

“Probably not darling, for the life a void is solitary. I just enjoy sharing my findings, darling. And you must take care of your sock or next time I’m expunging it with you when you leave the void. Maybe, as payment for the information, you could occasionally leave treats for me? I would greatly appreciate that and I detest stealing.”

“will do, Ms..?”

“I do not have a name, Sans, and wish it to remain such a way. Ms. Void is fine”

“alright Ms Void. i hope I see you again one day” and with that and a wave, he began creating his shortcut. He swore he heard her voice once more as he exited, but could not be sure.

“ _Oh dear, I will see you again, but you will not know me. I’m always itching to teach my favorite student again, no matter which universe._ ”

**For a void being is solitary. And the solitary life is all they’ve ever known.**

 

...

 

...

 

...

 

...

 

A strange, goopy being appeared to her left, watching as she calculated equations written in pure magic.

I̭̻̝͢ ҉a͉̝̟̻͈̤̻l̻̼͖̥̲͕̘ẉ̜͉͓̞a̲̙̣̮͝y̶̦͈͙s̸͔ ̻͞e͖̼̻̹̖̖n̢j͇͕̦͍o͇̩͎̣̙͝y̡̼͎̬̖ ̟̳͍̖͡y̠͙͉̘̲ǫ̜͉̰͍u̷̬͕̞̘̥͓̗r̝̳̺̺̳̖ ̸̱̥̳̝̣̖͓t̖̬̻̘̭̭͔h̳̫̘̮̩͈̭͜e̛o̱̰̪̲̥̖̫r͕͇̭̻̜͍i̲̝̙̦̙e̱͓s̨̞̮,̶̫̪̺͈̝̦̬ ḑ̮͍̲̖e̬͞a̝̮r̭̳̳͠.̻̥͡

“Haha, even after all this time, I am still unsure of how you did it.”

He stared at her.

“You know, how you managed to get separated throughout time and space. And then you even got a few pieces of your soul stuck in void beings.”

I͍ ̟̯̟̜̤̖̮͐a͚͚̣̹͒͋̅m̵̍ ̈̃͒̈ͩ́̅̕rͮ͒͆͑̒̃̈́a̗͓͝t̤̞̑̆ͤ́h̔ͥ̇͋҉ȩͯ͒ͬ̑r̩͖̲̮̳͓͓ͦ ̪͓̙̱̫̹̹g̣̖̾ͣ̒ͦ͛̏l̦̦̑ͩͬ͑͛ͨͧ͝ã̫͇̠̘̰̻ͩ̄̒d͙̝̼̞̭̑̎̎͝ ̧̻̪̞͉͉̥̰́͌̇t͎̺̩̪ͯͧ̑͒͑h̍͊̋̓͊ͭo͚͈̬̠̗̣͓ͫ̉͠ủ͢g͎͕͎͇ͩ̾̓̈ͬͧh̼̗̘ͤ̃̅̓ͦ̋ͬ.̰̖̟̩ͭ͋  
̥̱͖́̓̔ͪͫ̈́̏  
̭̙̟ͮ̐̈I̛̼͖̓̔̓͑ͨ'̴̯̠͇̖̎̽ͩ̍̅̚m̥͂ͪ̾ͯͣ ̺͕̻̦̭̏̏̾̆g̖̰͖͉̰ͮ̂͐̈́̀ͪ̚ͅl̘͓̖͙ͨͭ̔̔͘à͔̭̲̻͍̺̳̉ͬd̹͂̔̑ͩͮͪ ̨̦t̷̗͕͕̝̞̤̣ẖ̙ͤ͠a͉̠̪̟͉ͥ̑̔t̼̔̔ ̯̳̝̲̞̆ͦ͗a͓̠͕ͬ̾̇̅͑͠ͅ ̞̞̩f̄̽ͪ̂͊ͣr̼̝̰ả̦̳̤̗͌̎ͅg̝̰͈͙̼̭̉ͬ̈ͥm̬̎͠en̪̠ͯ̍͂͢ͅt̺̤̦͍̠̱̒̄̏̊̈͂ͫ ̖̗̰̗̳ͣ̎̈́̎͜o̧̮̠̜͆̇͋̐ͦͨͥf̠̑͗̓̾̚͞ ͈̭̲͉͕̯̈ͨͫ͊m͎̿͛ͧ͑̄̏͠y̖̝̹͈̲̺ͤ̕ ̡̩͇͇̥ä̷̦͖̗̍͆͒ͮ̔ń̹̖̉̈́̀a͖͇͆ͣ̔ͮ̚l̆ͭ̄̎̋ͣ̊͏̰̗y̹͖̙̾ͩ̔͒ͭ̂̆ṫ̨̗͎ͯi̩̺̪̘̭̭ͅc̋ͤ͐ͥ̆̆̚ã̳̟̪̘̹̙̫̉ͮ̅ͬͦ̔ĺ͍ ͙̯͓̯̖̖̞͑̍̆̄m̺̯̬̙̝̳͆ͦ̔ͮͅi̜̗̣̤̤̗͛̇̀̆̆͌ͧͅñ͓̬͇͐ͯ̌d̋̍҉̤͚͈̤͙̭ ͙̹̪͇̘ẘ̭̦͙̜͑́̈́ͨ̎a̩̰̺̩̝̲ͫ̏ͪͭ̽̑̚ͅs͍͖̠̞͈̈͗ ̸̗͔̤̱̉̔͂̒ͅs̟͈͚̰̪̍ͨ́̒͒̎̔t͍̱͉ͩ̿̾̐̽u͑̋ͬ͝ç͆k̦̓ͧ ̶̦̘̆̇i̛̱̩̹̝͓͆̌ͫ̂̄n̗̲̄͆̃ ̻̤̤̓y̧̗̲̳̮̭͎̻ͥͮ̂̑ỏͭ̅̔͗͛͂uͧ̇ͅr͉̘͈̻͚͚̖̈̂͢ ̧̹̠͖͚̞ͧ̊ͦ̉s̖̪̤̝ͦ̏ͤͭ͜ǫ̙͖u̹̫̮̙̓̈ͫ̏ͪͫl̵͕̽͐͗ ̶͍̬̅i̊͒ͣ̋͏̭̰̝̰͈̦n̯̲͇͂̆̎͒́ ̖͊̏ͭ̄͠p͕̻͍̲͒̈͑a̩̜̹̬̖͚͇̾̔̅͌̌r̞̪̒̇́̄͛̾͞tͨ͢í̗̲̗̳͚̐ͭ͆̆̎c̺͓̖̺̾û̴͇̑̋l̢͔͊ͫ́̊ͭ͐̾a̻͍ͨ̌̓̋̈́̃̕rͫ̏ͩ͠.̶̥͔̃ͧͣ͑ͮ̓̉

“I also enjoy our time together. Having another inquisitive mind to bounce theories off of is nice. Sometimes I still wish I was alone though. You know how it is. You’re time with me has just been a small blip in the endless timespan of my life.”

Ọ͙̦͋ͬ͞f̞̳̪̟̜̹̓̈̐͟ ͓̣̈́͜c͖̦̱̐ỡ̯̥ͩ͐u̹̮̼̘̤̔̐̾r̻̼̹͓̥͑̀ͭ̽̾̏̚ͅs̪͇̹͍͇̗̣̍ͦ͊̆e̴͛ͮ͗̍͋̓ ̓̚҉Į̟̱̹̤̜ ̢͕͆̆̌ͪ̌ͤ̋k̠̘̯̜͈ͣ̏̆̍͂͊̈́n͈͖̟̲̠̓o̞̫͔͉̜̣͈ͫ͆ͪͦ͜w̗̫̘̭ͫ̂ͥ̀̓̉ ̬̬̏ͬ͑̊̄ͩd̛̦͇̞͖͚̬ͨe̹̫͚̹̞͎ͤ̈̚a̪͇r̸͇̖̝͒̔̊.̙̜͞

He began to melt back into the floor, quickly adjusting a value for her.

̩̯̫̞ͭͥͭO͈̮͎̐̽̊͗͘hͫ̐̓ͩ̀҉̺̭̖̟ ̫̱̯̬͕ͤw̼͉̜̤̹̙ͩͮͮͩ̃e̊̉̎͂̎̿͏͖͔ͅl̨̺̝̜͓̒̀ͥͮ̈́̌̈l̩̺̟͎̖̂̓͐,ͪͫ̑ ̛̞̩̝͓̠̫̩I͈̍̓'̭͈̱̀͊̌̎̇v͏̻͚̱͖e̻͒̈́̎̊ ̣͎̜̥͈̒͢ŗ̭̠̱̳̠̗̖e̸̫͎̤̻̲̣̤̐̿̐́a͍͎͈̟̼̓ͩͣ̿́̚̚͠c̰̹̙̃̓h͍̩͒̆́é̬͍̞̭̝̻͜ͅd̲̖͖̙̗̘̱ ̪̹͕̫̰mẙ͉͉̒ͦͅ ̵̤̹̫̘ͦ̍̈̃͊̏͒t͇̟̼̹̼͉͓ͣ͌ͪ͊͝i̓̔́͗҉̱̖̺̺͕̱̺m̖̼̳̙̘ͧ̄͌̃͘e̞̟͙̪ͧ͟ ̥̫̺̒͊̎̑̍ͪͥ͝ḽ̪̒i͈m̵͇̳̤̜͎͊ĭ̘̟̖̬̮̟ͦ̿ͤ͒t̽͌͗̑̃ͪ̋͏̻̭̖̯̗͇ ̗̲͈̔̂̓̎ḟ̉̾ō͔̈́͞r͔̠̩̬̝̔̑̽̋̍ͦ͐ ̜͙͍͎̓ñ͙̭̖͍̓̌̔̅̚ôͫ͊̈́͗͏̠͉̭ͅw̶̽͐̀.̜̓͆͒̒  
̖͓̞̩͚̃̓̿̓̎  
̮̦̗̙ͭ̑͊S̲̻͉̭͉͑͂̂̽̓͗̌e͊̎ͦ̏̾̿̿ĕ̡̺͈̱̼̝̙ ̞̩̖͔͙͖̙̀̏̓ͣy̭͕̭̞ͫ̋̊̚͢oͧ͂́͒̐ͨ̑͜u̧̒ ̧̪͇̦ͮ̈́̓ͦ͐ḯ̛̠̙n̷̯̤̪̗ͩͣ ̢̥̳̦̖̞̦͌ͩ͐͛ͥ̈́̏a̹̰̬̩͙͈͒̿̀̄̄ͅnͨ̇҉̳̩o̳̹̭̤̗ͥ̈̾̓ͮ͐͑͘t͖̠̱̂̍̃͟h̗̜͔̯͓͙ͅe̛̲̲͇̻̞̭̮̓̀r̜ͭ̎̓ͬ̇ͮ ̪̳͖̆n̛̳͙̼̝̦̣̥ͨ̈̊ͭ̓ő̭͔̱̝͍͇̩͌̏̓n̬̳̳̝̥̂ͯ̓̔͑̿͐d͍̫̣̮̹͒̐̋̐ͤ͟ͅe̺͈̳̟̯͔̤s̝̻͓̫͗̽͛̋́ͦc͐̇̈́̒͆̽͠r̸̟̱ͨͮ̌̂̃i̿p̳̪̳̹̙̳̚t̛̖͙ͧ̏̋ͭ̐̇ ̡͙̯̘̃ͫ̀́a̴͛͆ͣ͂̔͗̋m̟̭̺͐̌ͥ͐̈̂̒ȍ͇̱̞̯͎̗̣̅ͤ̎̿̚̕u͇̣̙̩̞͕̱ͮ̓ͮ̆ͮ̑ň̰͖͎̞̋͠ț̡̲̙͍̹̐ͅ ̭̳̞̖̬̽̓͡o̜͖̯̠̥̳̫̒̑̈́̂ḟ̧̪͚̥͙͉̯̾ ̖͖͔̭̜̪ͮ̔͒ͣ̓ͥ̀ẗ͚̖́̾̀̐i̘̰̼̘ͭ̐ͥ̀͑̍͞m̘ͤe͉͎̖͕͉̜̾ ̤̲̦͋̑̉̅͌͗ͮw͚͔̰̥̙̺̳h͉̼̹ͩ́ͫͧ̑͗̚͢i͙͛ͫ͊ͤͮͮͬl̺ͧͫ͛̓̀͑͢e̪̩̤̦̐̎̌͌͑̀͛ͅ ̦͈͕̫͚̬̺̇̍̓̒̚y̸͉̫̑̑ỏ̹̘͇̗̗͎̊û̷̟̟̙̈́ ̵̪͇̦̣͇̩̫̊̓͗̈͂u̧̜͈͍̬̼̦ͧͦ̽t̠̔̉ͣ̎̑i͎͕͔̺͇̟ͥ͘l̗̞͇̻ḭ̛̺̯͎͔̰ͬ̽ͥ͋z̸͓̫̗͈̹̰͔͊̍ë̺͕͖̬́ͨͨ͋̎ ̲̙̯̻̱̬̤ͫͤ̎̈́p̩̫͒̀̾͝a̟̮̫͋̈́̾ͯ̓ͧ̃r̵̖̥͓͈̫͑ͅt̟̯͙͉̩ͥ ͔͑ͦ͊o̻̥̜̻̺ͯ̄̉̌́̌f͍̲̰͔̿͑͊̆ ̞̟̖̈́ͧ͆̚mͮͭ̅̾̅͏y̼͔̭̪ͮ ̺̯̹͈͌̆ͣb̩̬̻͍̩r̪̹̹̞̭͈͂̓̽ͮ̚a͔̹̭̰͌̅̾ͥ̍i̧̩̣͍͙̥̋̌͒͑ͫͭn҉̲͇̠̘ ͓̯̲̻̪̙̗ͮ͊̆̋̏̊pͦ̍̎͒͗ͬ̽ỏ̯̱̯̹̮̥̹͒̌͂̎w̷̤̟ͫ̐͗̄̈́ͭe̩̲͕̖͈ͪ͂͆r̷̮̹̫̼͑͊ ̜̔͐ͤͣ̿͛͐a̘̘̋ͯ̎̏͂͗͑͝n̫̫̻̞͕̅̐̓̚d̵͙͓ ̡̗̠̟̠͓̀̄ͫͩͫc͆ͫ̍u̧̝̳̐̒̈̉r̘̥̤̹̄̀ͯ̌ͬi̟̱͓͑ͦ̽́̆ő̘̞͈̦̂ͥ͑͜s̢̹̜̖̟̣̟̗̿̓i̭̮̦̰̗̗̿̋͆ͫt̺̳̙̩̦̣̤͆ͪ̒̓̐ͬy͈̤ͬͮ̽͂?̪̝͇̫̼̺̊̚

“You know it, Gast.”

**Author's Note:**

> So guys, any thoughts? And if anyone needs some good old explaining on any of the computery concepts I'd be willing to explain :)
> 
> Thank you guys for reading!


End file.
